


Wrath Of Drabble: Branch 2

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Wrath Of Drabble: Branch 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Wrath  
of Drabble, Branch 2

 

**Rated: R (M/M)**

# This is Wrath, Branch 2. Same plot points as Wrath Of Drabble.

\--------------------------------- 

Part 1 - Lee 

He had lain in Ray's arms as he'd told him. Felt the soft completion of the body next to his stiffen into anger as he explained why this could never again happen between them; why the temporary reassignment to cover for an injured colleague was what they needed. Time apart; time to get their friendship back on more...acceptible...terms. 

Six weeks...and the snow was still falling. 42 days of dwelling on his own monumental stupidity and cowardice. 42 nights of the betrayal in Ray's eyes, waiting for him when he closed his own. 

And today was Ray's birthday... 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 2 - James 

Dief stared forlornly out the window. It wasn't often that his pet went off and left him behind.. and least it hadn't been until recently. In fact, ever since they returned to a cooler climate he had noticed a distraction in Benton. 

Sneezing, Dief left the window. Sometimes humans didn't know what was best for them. Imagine, going off and leaving your mate behind! It wasn't something he could fathom; if he was going to put his pack back together, he would have to take matters into his own paws. He told old Jeffrey where he was going, and left. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 3 - Ann 

Silvia looked out the window, concerned that her Raymond hadn't come home yet. Usually it was something she accepted; policemen kept unusual hours. But Raymond had been so distracted lately, ever since Benton had been transferred. 

Silvia knew that the two of them had been, well, close. She wished her son the best, and if he'd chosen to follow that lifestyle, well, then Benton had seemed to be a perfect choice. And they'd been so happy.... 

But Raymond had come home one day, almost in tears, saying that Benton wanted to end their relationship, to go back to being friends. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 4 - Lee 

The view from Meg's window was anything but inspiring: concrete walls, a grimy alleyway... 

Packing Fraser off for three months had been the right move, she was sure. For all his naivete, he was a fine officer, one the Force couldn't afford to lose. Certainly *not* for the sake of some...unwise...liaison with that sleazy American. Time away would have given Fraser the opportunity to come to his senses, maybe even realise that there were more...suitable distractions. 

But he'd blown it. Left his post to race back to his erstwhile lover's bedside. And now her hands were tied... \----------------------------------------- 

Part 5 - Katrina 

Dief stared out the truck's window. Getting the first ride had been easy ... all he had to do was sit by the roadside, looking forlorn. A car had stopped in less than fifteen minutes. Then at the truck stop, he'd simply gone up to a friendly-looking man and laid his head on his knee; child's play. Food wasn't bad, either. 

The wolf didn't trust Fraser to handle this matter alone. If the human had any sense, after all, why would he have left Ray? Besides Ray's free hand with treats ... Fraser obviously loved him. Anyone could see that. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 6 - Mrs. Fish 

Well, there was no use fretting about it. He'd just have to straighten it all out once he returned to their old home. For now... yawn... a nap sounded good. He still had a rather long distance to travel. 

*********************************************** 

Fraser paced the hallway outside the Intensive Care Unit -- he looked like hell. There were dark circles under his usually bright blue eyes; his clothes were dishevelled; a light stubble could be seen on his face. He hadn't left the hospital in two days -- couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. All that mattered right now was Ray. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 7 - James 

Frannie locked her car and headed towards the hospital. She was tired- worrying about her brother ever since Fraser had left, and now this... She shrugged her purse strap onto her shoulder and headed for the door. 

She blinked as a white blur brushed past her. "Diefenbaker?" He glanced up at her, waiting for her to direct him to the right room. She headed down the hall to ICU, and glanced down at the wolf. "Does Fraser know you're here?" 

"Woof." 

"Oh. You came all the way down here to see Ray?" 

"Woof." 

"Does this mean you know about them?" 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 8 - Katrina 

"I don't believe this," Frannie muttered foully as she walked down the hospital hallway. "The wolf knows. He knows, and the rest of us had to find out this way." Dief trotted calmly by her side, not bothering to 

watch her lips. For some reason, the Vecchios tended to ramble a bit. He'd learned to endure it from Ray, but Frannie seldom seemed to have anything significant to say. 

Dief looked up as Frannie turned directly to him. "So what do you think, huh? I mean, umm, about Ray and Ben..." She threw up her hands. "Why am I asking you?" 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 9 - Mrs. Fish 

Frannie rounded the corner and ran right into Fraser. He grabbed her to keep her from falling. 

"Francesca... are you all right?" 

"Benton... umm... yea, I'm fine, but you don't look so good. Good thing Ma isn't here, or she'd give you what for." 

"Excuse me? What for..." 

"Never mind, Benton. C'mon over here and sit down." The two of them walked over and sat in the small waiting area. "Has there been any change?" 

"No, he's still listed as critical." Fraser's voice was choked with emotion. He was trying very hard not to break down in front of Francesca. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 10 - Lee 

A wet nose pushed it's way into Ben's hand. 

"Diefenbaker?" Ben exclaimed. "How did *you* get here?" 

"I found him outside," Francesca explained. "Guess he has as much instinct for Ray being in trouble as you do." 

Fraser buried his head in the white fur of Dief's neck, hiding his tears. A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. 

"Benton, it's late; you're tired. Go get some sleep - I'll sit with Ray." 

"I can't. I promised him I'd stay." Ben pulled himself wearily to his feet. "I'm going back in. Will you keep an eye on Diefenbaker for me?" 

Francesca nodded. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 11 - Mrs. Fish 

Ben pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and laid his head next to Ray's. He placed his arm protectively around his sleeping lover. "I won't leave you, Ray, I promise." He placed a gentle kiss on Ray's cheek. Fraser felt his eyes drifting close -- he didn't try to fight it. 

************************* 

His footsteps echoed loudly on the tile floor -- the hospital basement was deserted. A gloved hand reached under an expensive leather jacket and pulled out a .22-caliber Ruger Mark II -- the suppressor followed close behind. "I won't miss a second time, Vecchio." 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 12 - Jenn S. 

Leather Jacket Man peered around the corner of the hall. He spotted the vigilant guard on Ray's room. "Damn," he swore to himself. While he could take out those guards as well, it would take time and end up attracting too much attention. He would have to find another way in. 

Meanwhile, Fraser slept quietly by his lover's side. He dreamed...of him and Ray, together, in a vast forest, alone except for the native wildlife. Of them, lying down by a murmuring brook, gazing longingly into each other's eyes. And then, of their lips brushing together, their tongues joining... 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 13 - Alanna 

Ben shifted in his sleep as moved to Ray's every touch, arching his hips as he was freed of his worn jeans, and moaning in pleasure as his lover took all of him into his soft, warm mouth. He reached down to stroke the soft down of Ray's hair, as he continued to thrust up into that blissful place. With a sudden gasp, Ben came, tightly clutching his lover's head as he rode the wave of passion out. Wearily he leaned up and looked into his lover's beautiful eyes, as he moved up to catch Ben's mouth with his own. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 14 - Lee 

The force of his climax spun the Mountie back to reality: a hospital bed, a sleeping partner and a wet, uncomfortable feeling in his jeans. 

Blushing at both the realisation of what had happened and the thought that anyone could have walked in *while* it was happening, Ben slid gently from the bed and moved to the chair. He laid his hand softly over Ray's and leaned back. He'd just rest for a minute, then go clean up.... 

But exhaustion overtook him again and he drifted back to sleep. 

Outside in the corridor, soft footsteps approached, paused - and the door opened. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 15 - JanaTX 

A dark shape was silhouetted in the doorway. "Benton?" 

Startled out of his light doze as the whisper reached his ears Ben gave Ray's lax hand a quick squeeze as he stood to face the intruder. 

It was Ray's mother. Taking a few steps into forward into the room she let the door swing softly shut on the hallway behind her. 

"Francesca and I thought you could use a cup of hot chicken soup about now. We all need to keep up our strength right now. For Ray's sake," she murmured her eyes sliding to the still figure on the bed. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 16 - Lee 

Ben cradled the cup between his hands, watching her careworn face as she studied Ray. 

"He'll be fine, Mrs Vecchio," he said gently. "He's strong; a fighter." 

She turned to him and smiled. One hand cupped his cheek. "As you are, Benton. God meant for you to find each other." 

He couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat. "I--" 

"Sshh.." she bent and kissed him. "I know. We're going home now - if you're sure one of us can't sit with him awhile?" 

Ben shook his head. "No, thank-you." 

"And Benton...." She paused in the doorway. "Call me mama?" 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 17 - Ann 

Hearing the love in her voice, Benton finally cracked. All the loneliness of the past six weeks came rushing back to him, and he realized that his whole life had been lonely -- without even knowing it, he had been searching for this family, this life, this belonging. 

His resistance to Chicago had faded as Ray had made him a part of his family, and he had almost thrown all that away. 

Silvia saw his face, and pulled him into a warm, motherly hug. As he wept, she stroked his hair and comforted him, and Ray watched from his bed, smiling. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 18 - Desi, Lee, adapted by Katrina 

Ben pulled away to wipe at his eyes. [To be a part of RAY'S life, his family, was nothing short of a miracle. Even the thought of dismissal from the RCMP meant *nothing*, compared to this....] Mrs Vecchio KISSED HIS cheek. "Benton, come over later. I have some manicotti for you." 

They turned surprised when Ray spoke out in envy. "Wait a minute. That's my birthday dinner. I get stuck with hospital food and jello? I hate my life." 

SHE kissed her son's cheek. "Don't talk like that. You have a good life. You have us. I'll make you something special when YOU'RE home." 

[Silvia slipped away quietly, her departing kiss lingering on Ben's cheek like a blessing. Ray was asleep again, the smile on his lips evidence that he had witnessed that scene of acceptance. BEN sank once again into the bedside chair.] 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 19 - Ann 

He was still in shock, and he let his thoughts wander as he absently stroked Ray's hand. He'd been alone for so long that to let even Diefenbaker into his life had taken adjustment. Now, to accept Ray Vecchio, as stubborn and opinionated as he was... and Ray's family as well.... 

The door opened, and Fraser wearily turned his head -- Frannie. 

Resting a hand on Ben's shoulder, she said, "We're takin' off now, Ray." She turned to Fraser, "Call us for anything, ok?" A quick kiss, and she was gone. 

"I hope you know what you're doing, son." 

Benton sighed.... 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 20 - Mrs. Fish 

"Dad, I'm trying to get some sleep. Do you mind?" 

"Don't mind at all. You go ahead. I'll just stand here and be quiet 'til you're ready to talk." 

Knowing he'd never be able to go back to sleep until he spoke with his father, Ben asked, "What is it you want to know, dad?" 

"Are you planning to throw your career away for him?" Fraser Sr. emphasized the *him* by staring at Ray's sleeping form. 

"Dad, I'm in love with Ray. I know you don't understand or approve, but I can't help that. I *am* in love with him." 

\----------------------------------------- 

Hi! I couldn't just leave WB2 where it ended. So here's Part 21 of it or what I'm calling What's Love Got To Do With It? I'm going for the fourfecta or would that be quadrafecta or the insanecta? So far I've managed to add parts to WB2, the WOD and the ROD tonight. WB3 I'm coming!!!! Desi / 

The Sappy Happy Land Loving Fish left us with: 

"Dad, I'm in love with Ray. I know you don't understand or approve, but I can't help that. I *am* in love with him." 

\----------------------------------------- 

Part 21 - Desi - What's Love Got To Do With It? 

"Love's got nothing to do with it son. Remember what I taught you?" 

"To pin my wallet to my underwear?" 

"Well, that too. But no, I meant the lesson about putting your duty first. Are you going to forget your's?" 

"I haven't forgotten. I know where my duty lies... its right here." Ben lifted Ray's hand for emphasis. "I won't ever forget *this* duty again. When I left him, my life was empty. When he almost died, my life nearly ended too. He is my life. I would leave the RCMP for him. I don't want to, but I would." 

\--------------------------------------- 

Part 22 - Ann 

"A love affair is _not_ a duty. Law enforcement is a duty. An affair is just that -- an affair." 

Benton stared hard at his father. He thought back to his own childhood, and the way his mother had lived, and the way his grandparents had lived. He knew that the term 'duty' encompassed more than his father was seeing. Or admitting. 

"Dad, I have made a vow to Ray, and I consider that duty more sacred than any other. A duty to be true to myself, and my feelings. A duty to live up to my potential, in _every_ way." 

\--------------------------------------- 

Part 23 - Lee 

"Hah!" Fraser Sr muttered. "That word again: *feelings*. I told you once before, Son, they're not something a man can afford to give in to. No matter what your Grandmother-" 

"Dad!" Ben hissed as loudly as he dared. "Just this once, will you *listen* to me? This is not about my grandmother, or you - it's about *me*. This is what I've chosen, of my own free will. I know you don't understand, or approve - but can't you at least respect my decision?" 

"You're a grown man, son - you don't need my approval." 

"No, Dad - but I would like your respect..." 

\--------------------------------------- 

WB2 - Part 24 - Desi - INTRUDER 

Outside, away from the Frasers' discussion, the lab coated assassin discreetly watched his target's door. The sentry, alert when he first passed with a medications cart, on repeat trips barely noticed him now blending in with hospital routine. 

He'd heard the mountie - still in the room - talking earlier but now all was quiet. Despite the mountie, he'd have to strike. Time was running out, so he efficiently dispatched the Duty Doctor he knew would be making his rounds then. 

Approaching the door, "Is it ok? Medications?" The sentry nodded. 

His prey lay quietly, while his friend slept nearby. *This'll be easy.* __________________________________________________________________________ 

go to Wrath of Drabble, part 50 for tie-in 


End file.
